


Kiss Goodnight

by Rocketmancos



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bill comes out, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mutual Pining, My first bill and ted fic please be kind, So is Bill, but they don't know it, just dudes being gay, mention of neglect, ted is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: “You’re not like… a fag, are you dude?” Ted finally asked. His expression was uncharacteristically neutral, and for once for Bill couldn’t tell what he was thinking.Ted took Bill’s silence and the confused furrow of his brow as a cue to explain the sudden question.“My dad. He uh, he said you’re a… a fairy. And he doesn’t want you to rub it off on me.”A little fic I decided to write while I procrastinated doing homework. Very loosely inspired by Kiss Goodnight by IDKHBTFM. Thank you so much to my best friend @brokenbirdwing for beta-ing this for me!
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Kiss Goodnight

Bill stirred in his bed, awoken from his deep sleep by a very bizarre noise infiltrating his dark bedroom. CLACK. What the hell was that? He sat up in a fog, his curls a sleepy mess on the top of his head. Through barely cracked eyes he scanned his dimly lit room, illuminated solely by the red light from his tiny alarm clock beside his bed. It’s been flashing 88:88 for the past week, but he hadn’t been bothered enough to reset it. That being said, Bill had absolutely no idea what time it was right now. It was still dark out, so it must be late at night… or early in the morning? So it was like 2 am, at least. Why was there a noise at 2 am? 

CLACK.

There it was again! Bill got to his feet and made his way to the source of the noise; the window. He shivered ever so slightly as the chilly night air breezed across his bare chest. He preferred to sleep in a pair of loose boxers during these warmer months (which, admittedly, are most months in southern California). Another, smaller CLACK was heard at his window. Either it was a very angry squirrel from the tree outside or—

“Ted, my friend!” Bill exclaimed, nearly forgetting it was probably 2 am when most people are still sleeping soundly in their comfortable beds. Most people. Not Bill, and apparently neither was Ted. His brunette friend stood in the bushes under his window with his arm pulled back as he was about to hurl another rock at the glass pane. He dropped it promptly after seeing Bill and offered a wave hello. Without a second thought, Bill grabbed what they affectionately called the “Rapunzel Escape” and tossed the longer end out of his open window. Essentially, this was a handful of towels and blankets tied tightly together. Bill would hold on to one end, providing a counterweight to keep the rope steady as Ted climbed up using the loops they had fashioned on the other end. Considering Bill’s room was on the second floor, it was a pretty ingenious solution to this problem they so frequently encountered, allowing Ted easy(ish) access to Bill’s bedroom window.

Ted had fallen quite a bit the first few times they tried it out, and they had to run through it half a dozen times until they hammered out most of the issues, but they’re getting better every day!

Bill leaned back against the pull of the rope in his hands as his friend began to haul himself up the makeshift ladder. It didn’t take long for Ted to pull himself through the window and into the safety of Bill’s bedroom. Bill closed the window behind him and flicked on the lamp on his bedside table so they didn’t have to chat in complete darkness. His eyes, now accustomed to the darkness, stung as the light-filled his room, and he blinked quickly in an attempt to let them adjust. Squinting so hard his eyes were practically closed, Bill plopped back down on his bed as he looked over at his best friend.

“What is up, my most esteemed colleague? It’s like… at least 2 am.” Bill didn’t mind being woken up by Ted, but he didn’t usually swing in so late at night. Upon closer inspection, Bill noticed that his friend’s eyes were swollen and red like he’d been crying. He was being most unusually quiet.

“Dude, are you okay? What’s wrong? Have you been listening to Fleetwood Mac again? Dude, I told you not to listen to that album after 8. You know what Stevie Nicks does to you!” Bill was good at rambling on and on, especially when it came to worrying about Ted. Any other day, Ted would have cracked a smile and maybe a laugh at this: however, tonight his friend was hiding behind the curtains of his long hair without so much as a soft snort of amusement. If this wasn’t about the silky melodies of Fleetwood Mac hitting a little too close to home in the dead of night, well… then it couldn’t be good.

“Was it your dad again?” 

His expression softened when Ted’s head nodded ever so slightly. He would have missed it had it not been for Ted’s dark hair swinging in front of his face. Bill reached out to place his hand on top of Ted’s. A small gesture, but a comforting one. Bill was never good at expressing his emotions with others. He tended to lock himself away for hours or, in the worst-case scenario, weeks to work it out on his own. Ted, on the other hand, was an open book. He felt things so deeply and expressed them in his actions, for better or for worse. Bill could always tell when something was picking at Ted’s brain.

“Do… you wanna talk about it?” Bill asked and turned his body to give his full and undivided attention to his most excellent friend.

A few moments passed before Ted finally looked up at Bill. It was under Ted’s gaze that he remembered he was still in just his boxers. He felt a flush of embarrassment course through his body, and he hoped it wasn’t showing on his face. That would be most non-triumphant, dude.

“You’re not like… a fag, are you dude?” Ted finally asked. His expression was uncharacteristically neutral, and for once for Bill couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

Ted took Bill’s silence and the confused furrow of his brow as a cue to explain the sudden question.

“My dad. He uh, he said you’re a… a fairy. And he doesn’t want you to rub it off on me.” With a heavy sigh, Ted sat up a little too quickly and offered a huge grin to Bill that could barely reach his eyes. “But you’re not, dude! We talk about babes all the time, and you’ve got all of these posters in your room! What kind of ‘fairy’ has that?” He gestured to the tapestry of a half-naked woman hanging on Bill’s wall as he spoke. It seemed like Ted was trying to convince himself more so than convince Bill.

Bill watched as his friend desperately tried to rationalize with himself, coming dangerously close to the truth in the process. However… as crude as he was, Ted’s dad was right. Bill has had what he has taken to calling an ‘emotional chubby’ for Ted since freshman year of high school. He realized it after they spent an entire night at Circle K trying every combination of slushie they could think of. Ted’s tongue had been stained purple. Bill knows because he couldn’t stop staring at his mouth the whole night. Every time he laughed, he felt butterflies in his stomach… although at the time he had pinned that on the absolutely odious feeling of nausea from slurping down so much sugar at once. They had to take a sick day from school the next day because neither of them felt like they could even move, but it was the most excellent and totally perfect night ever. Despite feeling sick to his stomach, Bill had felt incredibly lucky to have Ted by his side during a most non-non-non-triumphant time.

Since then Bill tried his best not to get distracted by the way Ted’s lips stretched into a smile whenever he found something funny, or how he bounced excitedly in his seat when he was waiting for the school bell to dismiss them to lunch. These days, Bill could hardly tug out a quickie during his morning shower without imagining the way his shirt rides up whenever Ted stretched, and the little trail of hair that disappeared beneath his waistband. Bill desperately tried to pack up all the gay little feelings into one metaphorical box, shoved away in the deep, dark corners of his closet.

Needless to say, it wasn’t working very well. 

A voice beside him pulled him back to Earth, and he turned his focus onto Ted again.  
“Bill, my friend?” It wasn’t much of a question, but Ted had recognized the somewhat glazed over look in Bill’s tired eyes and realized that perhaps he hadn’t been listening to Ted at all. 

With a heavy sigh, Bill fell back on the bed and hid his face behind crossed arms before he spoke. 

“I never really thought about it, dude. I mean, why can’t two dudes love each other like dudes and babes can?” Bill asked rhetorically. Ted took a seat on the bed beside Bill to listen. He loved hearing Bill speak his words of wisdom.

“Like, you can’t help who you fall in love with right? So why does it matter if I’m into dudes? I’m still the same old Bill, nothings’ changed.” Bill took a deep breath before he removed his arms from his face and turned to look at Ted. He had that dumb look on his face, but it was softer now. As if he were taking time to let his brain process the words.

“Is it that obvious?” Bill muttered, almost inaudibly. If Captain Logan could tell just from looking at him, then other people had to be suspicious. Even if Bill’s father had noticed anything, he hadn’t brought it up. It’s not like Bill’s dad paid any attention to him these days. He spent so much time with his new girlfriend, but maybe she has been his escape from his faggot of a son. He knew all of the parents talked.

Ted could practically hear the gears grinding in Bill’s head as his friend started to spiral, and he moved closer in an attempt to ground him again. “No way, dude! You remember that girl who worked at Blockbuster last summer? She totally had the biggest crush on you, dude! She even asked me to give you her number! She most definitely wouldn’t have asked if she thought you weren’t into babes,” Ted nodded reassuringly. Bill loved the way his hair always flipped into his face when he nodded. On rare occasions, it would get caught in his long eyelashes and he’d have to brush it back into place with his hand. It was such a simple thing, but Bill could feel his heart grow three sizes every time.

It took him a moment to process what Ted had just told him, but he felt a small smile creep onto his face, “She asked you to give me her number?” 

“Totally, dude!” Ted flashed a reassuring smile, but before his brain could catch up with his mouth, he found himself confessing, “I threw it away though.” Bill sat back up in a flash to look in the eyes. They were about a foot apart now, but that wasn’t unusual between the boys.

A flicker of realization lit up in Ted’s eyes when he realized what he’d just said, and a bright pink flush spread across his face. Bill couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled to the surface. 

“Don’t laugh, dude!” Ted huffed and hid his face behind his dark hair again. He playfully shoved Bill just enough to get his point across without pushing him over the edge of the bed. Bill bounced back and tried to contain his laughter. “I’m not- I’m totally not laughing, dude! Why’d you throw it away?” Bill replied. Ted was incredibly flustered. Bill could hardly stop the dorky grin that spread across his face.

Ted peeked out from behind his hair. His voice was low and serious, with the faintest hint of a quiver. “You gotta promise not to laugh again.”

“I promise, my esteemed colleague.” Bill’s facial expression fell serious, followed by a single curl-bouncing nod.

Ted crossed his legs on the bed, cast an apprehensive glance towards the door, and then back to Bill from behind his hair. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I uh… I didn’t want you to… y’know. Go steady.” Ted admitted, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the calluses on his fingers and nervously waited for Bill to say something. Anything. Any time now… but Bill was quiet. Ted couldn't bring himself to look Bill in the eyes right now, afraid of what he might see in them. Still… he needed something. “Dude?” He cautiously prompted.

Bill was absolutely dumbfounded, staring incredulously at Ted. He felt like his brain had just played a nasty trick on him because there was absolutely no way his best friend had just uttered something so completely damning. A rush of emotion surged through him as his mind started to race. Ted was definitely jealous over some nameless Blockbuster babe Bill hadn’t even remembered. Jealous of what could have happened between her and Bill. It occurred to Bill that he hadn’t said anything in a while and had just been staring wordlessly in Ted’s direction. “Dude, you were jealous?” A grin quickly grew on his lips, and Ted practically squeaked. Bill had heard him make a lot of wild sounds during their friendship, but that was a new one.

“What!? No way dude, I just didn’t want her to get in the way of our most bodacious plans that summer!” Ted tried to brush it off, but his face was still warm and very visibly red. Bill could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

“Dude. That’s like, totally what being jealous means!” Bill’s smile was infectious because soon enough Ted could feel his embarrassment fade away, replaced with a smile of his own. He didn’t quite understand why he was jealous of that babe. Deep inside, he knew Bill would never leave him hanging while he went off on triumphant dates with the random chick from Blockbuster. That didn’t stop his thoughts from jumping to the most bogus conclusion ever though.

Still, Bill was his best friend. He didn’t want to share him, which… seemed ridiculous now that he was actually taking the time to think about it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Bill to be friends with anyone else, what kind of friend would he be if he said that? A bogus one, probably.  
He specifically didn’t want anyone to date Bill. He didn’t want anyone else to take up the space in bed beside Bill when they spent the night at each other’s house. He didn’t want to share the secrets that Bill had trusted to Ted and Ted alone, or for anyone else to know that Bill liked to sing in the shower and how he gets really into it when he thinks no one can hear him. He didn’t want someone else to know that sometimes Bill would skip breakfast if he was running late, but he’d always get on Ted’s case if he had also missed the most important meal of the day. He also didn’t want anyone else to see that special sparkle in his eyes when he finally nailed that one tricky riff in a new song, or how Bill was the most egregious dancer. 

He also didn’t want anyone else to know that after his mom passed away, Bill turned himself inside out and locked himself away in his bedroom. He refused to let anyone in except for Ted, whose arms were full of their favorite snacks from the Circle K down the road stacked on top of at least twenty different vinyl records. 

Ted didn’t have time to unpack all of that right at the moment. He turned his attention back to his best friend who had just accused him of the most heinous act of jealousy. Let’s assume, theoretically, that Bill could be onto something. Maybe Ted had been jealous of that babe last summer. Maybe he was still a little jealous of her, or at least the idea of her. It would’ve been so easy for her. If people saw her with Bill, they wouldn’t bat an eye if she grabbed his hand, pulled him in for a hug, or...

“Shit, dude, are you okay? I’m sorry if I like… crossed a line or something.” It wasn’t often that Bill cursed. Ted could count on one hand all the times he’s heard Bill swear. He tended to find more creative solutions to what he considered “easy-outs like ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’”.

Ted hadn’t even realized that his expression had fallen into something significantly morose again until Bill had asked if he was okay. He felt a familiar stinging behind his eyes again, and he quickly looked away from Bill in an attempt to hide behind his hair again. He couldn’t understand why he was about to cry for what felt like the tenth time that night until Bill started to speak again.

“You know I’d never let a babe get between us, right?” His voice was reassuring as he scooted closer and reached up to hold Ted’s face with both of his hands, turning his head gently to look him in the eyes and push some hair away from his face. They stared at one another in silence, and Bill felt his eyes fall to Ted’s lips, then quickly corrected himself to look Ted in the eyes. He was never very good at eye contact, but he felt like it was most important right now. “We’re the Wyld Stallyns, dude! We’re gonna make it big someday, like Eddie Van Halen and Jon Bon Jovi. No babe could ever change what we have!”

“What /do/ we have, Bill?” Ted asked in a hushed voice. His shoulders drooped as he relaxed his head into Bill’s touch. His cheeks squished slightly against his friend’s comforting and warm hands.

“What do you mean?”

Ted took a moment to recollect his thoughts before he started speaking again, “Like, what’s going on between us, dude? Because my dad said we act too queer-” 

“Is that what this is all about? What your dad said?”

Ted nodded.

Bill let out a heavy sigh and dropped his hands to his lap. Ted nearly reached out to grab Bill’s wrists and bring his hands back. Don’t be such a fag, he scolded himself.

“Dude, your dad’s bogus and you know it. He’ll say whatever he wants, but he can’t change who you are. You’re Ted Theodore Logan! You are the most non-non-non bogus best friend and bandmate, and you’re starting to really shred it on guitar. I bet you’ll be as good as Jimi Hendrix someday!” Bill stared straight into Ted’s tear-laden eyes and reassuringly covered one of his hands with his own. He knew he needed to comfort his friend, so he chose his words carefully for once. Now, a strange sense of courage coursed through him like an electric guitar being plugged into an amp and he could practically feel his fingertips buzzing. If he didn’t say something now, he might never have the guts to say it again. “And he most certainly can’t change my feelings for you, dude. So what if we act ‘too queer’? That’s just how we are. But… if it bothers you, I can-,”

“You have feelings for me?” Ted interrupted, “Like, gay feelings?” He looked almost alarmed, with his wide brown eyes and eyebrows raised in shock. His voice was hushed, yet desperate. Bill felt his stomach drop ten stories. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything after all. He was supposed to comfort his friend, not make him uncomfortable. His mind raced as he tried to figure out whether he should play this off as the most egregious prank or double down and just admit it.

He knew, deep in his heart, that Ted didn’t have a judgemental bone in his lanky body, but that fact did nothing to suppress the anxiety bubbling within Bill’s stomach. Ted grew up with Captain Logan as a father after all, and some of his bigoted values could have wormed their way into his subconscious. Bill was once told he was a living, walking slur. At the time, this flew right over his head. He even considered it a compliment and thanked the captain with a salute. Now he understands what that meant and that it was most definitely not a compliment.

Ultimately he decided to err on the side of caution, “Uh… maybe a little,” 

The silence was practically deafening. In the warm light of his bedside lamp, Bill watched with bated breath as Ted started to process what he had just admitted. He searched his dark eyes for anger, disgust, literally anything at all. Ted was uncharacteristically reserved today, and Bill was growing more panicked by the second. He felt his palms start to sweat, so he rubbed one hand on the sheets beneath to him. He needed to ground himself somehow. Then he felt Ted’s hand shift underneath his, turning over to lace their fingers together, and Bill’s stomach flipped right side up again. He watched as his best friend took a deep breath.

“Dude, don’t freak out okay?” Ted warned, with the faintest hint of a quiver in his voice. Bill was long past freaking out at this point, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as calmly as he could possibly manage.

A few seconds seemed to stretch into eternity as they continued to stare at one another. Bill felt his eyebrows furrow as his anxiety peaked, fearing the absolute worst. He opened his mouth to break this excruciating silence, Ted’s eyes darted down to his lips, then he pressed his chapped lips against Bill’s before he could speak. Bill’s eyes widened while Ted had squeezed his shut. It was a sloppy, out-of-practice, and poorly thought out kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Bill wasn’t even given enough time to process what was happening before Ted pulled away.

They sat in stunned silence once again, however, this time the knot in Bill’s stomach was replaced with a swarm of butterflies. His eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates and his mouth slacked in surprise. Ted’s face was beet red, hidden behind the curtain of his hair again. “Dude,” Bill gently gasped, ever the wordsmith. “Did you just kiss me?”

A nervous smile tugged at the corners of Ted’s mouth as he nodded. His entire body shook with it, whipping his hair around his face like a rock star in a mosh pit. This was a nervous habit of his, one he defaulted to when he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

Luckily, Bill’s brain had come back online, and his voice returned to speak for both of them. “That was my first kiss dude,” Bill said with a grin that took up nearly half of his face. This prompted Ted’s smile to return in full swing, practically squeezing his eyes shut again with the force of it. The sting behind his eyes had returned, but this time it hadn’t been preceded by fear and despair.

“Mine too,” was all he could muster before he started to giggle infectiously.

Emboldened by his friend’s brilliant smile and warm laughter, Bill spoke up before his cowardice could take control and before his brain could catch up with what his mouth was saying. “Can we do it again?”

Ted nodded a little too eagerly this time, but before he could lean forward to initiate it again, Bill sat up onto his knees to cradle Ted’s face in his hands again. They found themselves in each other's bubbles again, as they so often were, but this was significantly more intimate than ever before. Bill brushed his thumb over Ted’s bottom lip with that longing gaze he only ever cast in Ted’s direction when he thought he couldn’t see him. Of course, he had caught a glimpse of it every so often, but now Ted understood what it had meant when Bill tried to play it off all of those times. The brunette boy smiled back as his eyes flickered up to watch his best friend’s face, admiring the dusting of freckles across his best friend’s cheekbones. They were so faint you could only really see them if you were actively looking for them. Ted never had to search, he practically knew every square inch of Bill’s face like the back of his hand. Still, Ted always made it a point to appreciate them whenever he and Bill were sitting next to each other.

At last, Bill slowly closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together again. It was a little more thought out this time, and much softer, yet still gloriously naive and sloppy and unknowing. Ted’s lips were still vaguely salty from his tears from earlier that night and Bill pulled his friend even closer. A few strands of Ted’s hair found its way between them, but that didn’t make the kiss any less perfect. Ted kissed back with all of his heart, all of those years of repressed emotion burst in his chest like fireworks. His hands came to rest on the bare skin just above the waistband of Bill’s boxers. The skin felt hot to the touch under his open palm, and Ted gently massaged his hip bone with his thumb. In an effort to deepen their kiss, the couple turned their heads in the same direction which caused their noses to knock against each other. Ted couldn’t help the dorky giggle that bubbled in the back of his throat, and he pulled away to let it run its course. 

Bill wore a dopey smile across his face as he chuckled alongside him; Ted’s laugh was infectious. He would move mountains to see Ted smile like this every day, so bright and full of life. Bill could hardly believe this was the same kid that crawled through his window in tears not twenty minutes ago. Yet here he was, practically glowing in the dim lighting. Bill felt a gentle pull at his hips which he took as an invitation to come closer and straddled Ted’s lap. With his bare chest pressed against Ted’s well-worn Mötley Crüe t-shirt and his knees on either side of his taller friend, Bill wrapped an arm around Ted’s neck while still cradling his face with his left hand. Ted’s hands slid around Bill’s waist and settled just above the dimples on the small of his back. Bill pressed a kiss to his cheek, the corner of his smile, and finally brought their smiles together for yet another chaste kiss. Their teeth practically clacked together between their uncontrollable fits of laughter. 

Ted pulled away again to avoid accidentally biting a chunk out of his friend’s lip but brought his forehead to rest again Bill’s. “That was a most excellent kiss, my friend,” Ted said breathlessly. Bill couldn’t agree more. They sat together for one peaceful moment, foreheads together and breathing in each other’s air. The whirlwind of events was finally starting to catch up to Ted, and despite his efforts, he felt his eyelids growing heavier by the second. He turned his head to let out a yawn, apologizing as Bill followed suit. Those things were just as contagious as Ted’s smile.

As much as he would like to stay in Ted’s lap like this, it was still at least 2 am on a school night. He wasn’t about to send Ted home though, especially if Captain Logan had caught wind of his escape. Bill’s home was often the safest place to be for a multitude of reasons, but primarily because he had the biggest bed. Ted’s twin-sized mattress was too small for both of them to fit comfortably without practically laying on top of each other. This wouldn’t have been an issue if Ted’s old man didn’t have a nasty habit of checking in every ten minutes. Bill might’ve stayed at Ted’s place once within the last three years, the night Captain Logan was in Pasadena for some bogus policing seminar or something. At least Bill’s dad was absent enough that the two could doze off together without getting busted. 

Bill begrudgingly pulled himself off of Ted’s lap, but not before stealing another sleepy kiss from his brown-eyed friend. He flopped down against his pillows on one side of his bed with a yawn. Whether or not Ted spent the night, he had grown used to sleeping on the left side of the bed every night. The right side was Ted’s and exclusively Ted’s. “It’s late, duder. You wanna stay the night? We can pick up your stuff in the morning,” he offered, tucking an arm under his head to prop himself up a bit.

“Most definitely,” Ted nodded sleepily. He stood up to kick off his shoes and get ready for the night. Bill followed the curve of his spine with his eyes, watching as his friend stripped down to only his boxers. He’d always stolen glances like this, but for the first time, he allowed himself to truly bask in the glow. Ted could feel his eyes on the small of his back, and a warm blush crept across his face, hidden (as always) by his canopy of hair. He slowly turned to face Bill, who looked like the subject of a late Renaissance painting, before crawling underneath the covers beside him with a bashful grin. Bill reached over to turn off the lamp, bathing in the room in darkness once again. The only source of light came from the streetlamp outside of his window, highlighting the messy blonde curls atop Bill’s shadowy figure. Bill cleared his throat as he shimmied under the covers beside Ted, then turned onto his side to face him. 

A comfortable silence settled between them as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. The soft sheets against bare skin matched with Bill’s loving gaze felt immensely comforting and safe. A soft smile spread across Ted’s face, though his brows furrowed ever so slightly. “Should... we kiss goodnight?” Ted asked, his voice falling to little over a whisper. Bill smiled wider and nodded, his curls rustling against his pillowcase.

“I think that would be most resplendent,” Bill replied. Ted reached out a hand into the darkness to find his body, landing on the subtle curve of his chest. He scooted closer, bridging the gap between them, and pressed a delicate, confident kiss to Bill’s lips. 

“Bill, my friend?” Ted started. Bill could feel his smile against his lips as they pulled apart.

“Yes, Ted my friend?”

“Can we do this more?” Ted asked, punctuating his question with yet another kiss. He felt Bill hum against his lips in agreement. As he pulled away, Ted felt a hand brush a strand of his long hair out of his face.

“Most definitely, my most esteemed colleague.” Bill grinned, then moved to wrap his arm around Ted’s torso, inching further into his friend’s bubble. He was welcomed by a calloused hand against his hip bone and he smiled at the familiarity. “Does this make us like… I dunno, boyfriends now?” He asked as he breathed against the bare chest in front of him, casting a glance up at his dark-haired friend.

“Do you /want/ to be boyfriends?” Ted asked, meeting Bill’s eyes with a look of his own. His eyes had started to adjust to the darkness, and he could just make out the dopey grin on his best friend’s lips. “That is exactly what I want.”

Ted felt his heart swell in his chest and planted a cheerful kiss on Bill’s forehead, just above his eyebrows. “Then we’re the most excellent of boyfriends!” Ted cheered, his voice a little too loud for how close their bodies were. Bill tried to quiet him down before he woke anyone else in the house but failed spectacularly with his brightest smile. He buried his face into Ted’s chest, pulling him even closer to his boyfriend, and laughed alongside him in the quiet, darkness of his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I mightttt continue this to add smut into it, so please let me know if you'd like to see that! I've got plenty of ideas brewing in my head because of this Bill and Ted brainrot I've been on.


End file.
